


Fed Up

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel is fed up with Buffy's on again, off again relationship with him.<br/>Post Enemies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fed Up

"You still my girl?"  
"Always."  
-Enemies 

 

Always. That word seemed to echo over and over in his head as he sat in front of the fireplace. Angel was worried that, despite her answer, he'd lost her. Lost her because of something that  _she'd_  asked him to do, that  _she'd_  begged him to do because he had been reluctant. Lost her because of events that were not in his control once he agreed to do as  _she'd_  asked. 

With each ‘lost her,' his anger began to grow. "How dare she?" he finally spat, his eyes glowing with liquid fire. The embers behind him popped and crackled before a flame shot up, echoing the feelings rolling through him. His gaze landed on the cuffs still laid out on the table and a slow smirk crossed his face. "I think it's time Buffy learns there are no more breaks." 

 

 

*****

 

 

"Looks who's up," Angel said as Buffy groaned. He watched as she tried moving her arms to rub her head, then as she frowned when she found she couldn't. When she opened her eyes, he asked, "Are you ok?"

"My head kinda feels like Spike came back to town again," she answered. "There's an annoying pounding behind my eyes." 

"Do you want an aspirin or something?" he asked. 

"Um, you can tell me why my arms are chained to the wall," Buffy said, shaking the appendages that were held above her by the shackles in emphasis. 

"I'd rather you just see," he replied, a knife appearing in his hand. 

"Angel?" Buffy said in a scared voice. 

Angel grasped the collar of her shirt and, using the knife, sliced it straight down the center, through her bra, and then slit the straps. He did the same to her skirt and panties and let the clothing fall to the floor so she was naked before him. Naked and chained to the wall. He took a step back and let his eyes travel slowly from her ankles up her body, a predatory smile on his face. "Buffy, Buffy, Buffy. You are a work of art." 

"What's going on?" she asked, her voice trembling as she tried to turn away from his eyes. 

Angel dropped the knife, and it rang hollowly on the hard floor. He moved to her again, putting both his hands on her shoulders and looked down into her frightened face. "Break time's up, Buffy. Now, it's my time." 

His mouth descended upon hers with force, his teeth scraping against her lips. His fingers gripped her shoulders tightly as he ran his tongue along her lower lip. Her mouth opened for him and he plunged it inside, teasing her, tasting her. He ran his tongue along her palate and she shivered, making him chuckle and move away from her mouth to trace her jawline. When he got to her ear, he bit the lobe as he whispered, "I'm fed up, Buffy. Fed up with your on-again, off-again wanting to be with me. Tonight, I'm going to make you never want to leave." 

He licked and nipped down the column of her neck, pausing over one particular area of her jugular and bringing the vein to the surface. "Angel? We can't...we shouldn't...we..." 

"Buffy, shut up," Angel told her, then captured her mouth again. 

His hands moved from her shoulders down her arms, lightly caressing them. He moved them to her waist, pulling her up against him so she could feel his rock hard length under his pants. His tongue danced with hers, coaxing her to play with him. He slid his hands up her sides to cup both breasts, rubbing his thumbs across her nipples. They pebbled immediately, hardening just for him. 

Breaking the kiss, he growled softly at her when their eyes met, then dropped to his knees. Being close to a foot taller than her had its advantages and this was one of them. Her beautiful breasts were now at eye level and his hands covered them completely. He lifted them, testing their weight as she looked down at him. He gave her a small smile, then nuzzled in the valley between them. 

Turning his head, he nipped at the soft skin on one breast as he moved his hand out the way. He laved the area around her dusky areola with his tongue, his blunt teeth scraping as he got closer to the sensitive peak. He could feel her eyes on him and knew she had a mixed expression of confusion and pleasure. Finally, he latched onto her nipple, suckling it, rolling it with his tongue and her sharp intake of breath echoed in the room. 

He continued with his ministrations until she whimpered, only to repeat his actions on her other breast. The scent of her arousal filled his senses, making him strain against the material of his pants. He wanted this woman, more than he needed to have blood, and tonight she belonged to him. 

She whimpered again, thrusting her breast into his mouth and he grinned as he moved away. Her eyes were heavy with passion, her breathy pants making her all the more appealing to him. The grin turned into a smirk as he lowered his face to her nest of dark curls. He inhaled deeply, the strong musky smell making him growl in want. His fingers moved to separate her silken folds, exposing her to him. He could see her clit pulsing, her juices shining around her opening, begging for him to touch. 

Angel slowly licked the entire area around her dark pink nub and listened to her moan above him. She wiggled her hips, searching for his mouth to settle her ache, which it finally did. She bounced up on her toes when his lips closed upon her clit and hissed out his name between her teeth. 

Teasing her, he brought her to the edge again and again, licking and sucking on the hard nubbin. She moaned and cried and whimpered, calling out his name, begging for him to bring her release. His chin was soaked with her juices, his jaw aching slightly from the repetitive movements, but he did not stop. His hardness was ripping the seams, the demon that was a part of him telling him to take her. His face changed, his canines elongating, as he prepared to send her flying. 

With one final lick, he bit down on her clit, his fangs sinking into the delicate tissue around it. She screamed, loud and long, bucking against his face violently with her orgasm. Her blood filled his mouth as she came, the tangy sweetness driving him close to the edge himself. He let go of her with one hand and undid the fastenings of his pants. His large, dripping cock popped free and he grabbed it, holding the base tightly so he wouldn't come. 

Buffy was sobbing after her release. He licked up her body, pausing to bite into the flesh surrounding each areola, drawing blood. He moved up to her neck, slicing the skin over her jugular on each side. Then he descended upon her mouth, kissing her with a savagery born of frustration and need. Those same, sharp canines cut into her lips and tongue, filling her mouth with blood. 

Suddenly, he stepped back, his cock held firmly in his hand as he looked at her. Arms above her head, she resembled a sacrificial lamb being sent to the slaughter. Blood dripped out of the side of her mouth and down her chin. The slices from her neck bled freely, the blood running along her collar bone to join in the hollow of her throat and drip down her chest. Her nipples and the surrounding areolas were dark red, lines of blood running down under each breast, painting a macabre starburst. The dark curls were made darker as the blood dripped from her folds into her hair where it hung, suspended for a moment, before dripping onto the floor between her legs. 

He let out a primal snarl, tearing off his clothes before grabbing her legs right behind her knees. He brought both up sharply, exposing both of her holes to him, her kneecaps hitting the wall on either side of her. Her eyes were huge as she met his yellow gaze, the top of his shaft hitting her backside. Then he pulled his hips slowly back, allowing his cock to slide between them until he was positioned at the hot, wet entry of her core. 

"Do you want to take a break, Buffy?" Angel growled, pushing into her slightly. "Do you want to leave me again?" 

Before she could answer, he slammed into her to the hilt. Ferociously, he began pounding into her, her lower back scraping against the hard wall with each hit. His yellow eyes glowed with the fire of his emotions - anger, fear, love, lust, need, want. All of them came together as his hard thrusts smashed their pelvises together, hitting the sensitive bite marks and clit. 

Buffy screamed again as another orgasm wracked her body. Her muscles clenched around his shaft and he roared, his mouth descending upon her neck, as his fangs sank into her pulsing artery. He slammed into her several more times as his own release came, her hot blood intensifying the feeling. 

He was growling softly and deep in his chest as he removed his canines from her neck. He licked the puncture wounds for a few minutes as they both calmed. Raising his head, he looked deep into her hazel eyes and he forced the human mask to descend over his features once more. He slowly pulled out of her and lowered her legs, then turned away to pick up his discarded pants. 

Sticking his hand in the pocket, he pulled out something and stuck it in his mouth before walking back over to Buffy. He grabbed one leg and lifted it high, then took the object out of his mouth and smirked at her. "I'll be back," he informed her, then pushed the butt plug into her tight hole. 

With that, he let go of her and left her chained to the wall, heading for his bedroom. At the doorway, he paused and turned back to her. "Enjoy your  _break_ ," he said, emphasizing the last word with irony. Then he disappeared into his room. 

 

**End**


End file.
